It is generally known to utilize the principle of electro-osmosis to both assist pile driving and increase the load bearing strength of soil as described in "Pile Driving by Electro-Osmosis", Nikolaev, Consulants Bureau, 1962; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,657; 4,119,511; 4,124,483 and 4,157,287.
However, the prior art of driving and/or increasing the load bearing strength of an electrically conductive pile requires that the pile have an insulation coated to the pile. Bonding an insulator to the pile is expensive, and time-consuming, and of course must be utilized on each section of pile that is driven. The present invention is directed to an improved method of directing water to an electrically conductive pile for purposes of assisting in driving the pile or pulling the pile in which insulation is not required to be bonded to the pile. The present method also provides a new improved method in increasing the amount of water directed to the pile by directing electrical current to the pile through the soil from a plurality of locations about the pile.